


Run Away With Us For the Summer [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Run Away With Us For the Summer" by Chash.</p><p>"Between her finishing law school and studying for the bar exam, Kel's friends have apparently decided she needs a vacation. She did not expect Dom to be the one proposing the idea, nor did she expect him to want her to pretend to be his girlfriend for the duration. But she really could use a break."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Us For the Summer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run Away With Us For the Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774035) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



mp3, Length (with bloopers): 40:33  
Length (without bloopers): 40:03  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/run%20away%20with%20us%20for%20the%20summer%20%28w%20bloopers%29.mp3) (with bloopers) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/run%20away%20with%20us%20for%20the%20summer.mp3) (without bloopers). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/run-away-with-us-for-summer).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I am _so in love_ with this story and it made me really happy to read it. The bloopers are mostly me getting giggly about Dom being all muscle-y and shirtless because...well, who wouldn't be. :P *hearteyes* Also used to fill my "fake relationship" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org), and my "het" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
